


waxing poetry

by cardbug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardbug/pseuds/cardbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug's obliviousness is incredible, Alya finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waxing poetry

Alya was tremendously proud of the fact that she was the one who got interviews with Ladybug and Chat Noir the most. They were weak against her charm, she theorized.

Last week was a major event for the Ladyblog; an invitation for the followers to send in their questions for the dynamic duo of Paris to answer.

Ladybug was reading her question-card when Chat approached to read it over her shoulder. Ladybug reached up a hand and for a moment, Alya thought she was about to turn his sights elsewhere. Instead, however, she _scratched_ under his chin – an absent-minded, casual and intimate gesture. Chat leaned into her touch as he sighed with blissful contentment, an adorable purr rising up his throat.

It literally took Alya her _everything_ to hold herself back from squealing.

* * *

Another day, another akuma attack where Alya was right in the center, recording everything with glee.

There was a moment of tense peace where the newest terror, The Pauser, disappeared from the scene, leaving her, Ladybug, and a frozen-in-his-place Chat behind.

“Would a kiss work?” Ladybug asked herself aloud. Alya was about to express her doubts when Ladybug stepped towards Chat and kissed him tenderly.

Sure, Chat was unable to move, but from the way his eyes widened, Alya was positive he was mentally _screaming._

Dissatisfied that her plan didn’t work, Ladybug grumbled, “It worked that time…”

Chat’s eyes widened again, _“WHAT ‘THAT TIME’???”_ they seemed to convey. Alya could relate.

“Listen, Ladybug, I don’t think—“ and she kissed him _yet again._

“Why isn’t this working?” Ladybug seemed so utterly perplexed.

“Maybe because it doesn’t really work and you just want an excuse to kiss Chat?” Alya wanted to say, but The Pauser appearing out of nowhere stopped her. No pun intended.

* * *

“What do you like about Chat Noir?”

As Ladybug began figuratively waxing poetry about her partner, Alya mused about how incredible obliviousness could be. How miraculous. Pun fully intended.

“ _Listen_ to yourself,” Alya wanted to say. Instead, she just looked at the camera.


End file.
